Servers/Middle Earth: Coming of War/Lore Character List
Rivendell Elrond (King) -1500 High-elves -900 Northern Dunedain -1200 Lothlorien -900 Gondor -850 Durins Folk -800 Hobbits Arwen (Princess) -1000 High-elves -1000 Lothlorien -1000 Gondor Elladan And Elrohir (Princes) -1250 High Elves -900 Lothlorien -600 Dunedain Of The North Erestor (Lord) -900 High Elves -750 Lothlorien -400 Dunedain Of The North Gondor Denethor (Steward) -1000 Gondor -800 Rohan -500 Dunedain Of The North -600 High Elves -500 Lothlorien -Must see Barad-dur Boromir (Prince) -1500 Gondor -1000 Dunedain Of The North -1000 Rohan -800 High-Elves Faramir (Prince) TAKEN -1000 Gondor -900 Dunedain Of The North -1000 Rohan Imrahil (Lord of Dol Amorth) -1200 Gondor -1000 Rohan -1000 High-Elves Forlong the Fat (Lord of Lossarch) -Gondor 2000 -Dunedain Of The North 1000 -Rohan 1000 Beregond (Captain of the Guard) -Gondor 2000 -Dunedain Of The North 500 -Shire 250 Talion (Ranger) -1500 Gondor -1000 High Elves - must be killed by a Mordor prince Rohan Theoden (King) -2000 Rohan -1000 Gondor -900 Lothlorien -850 HighElves Eomer (Prince) -1000 Rohan -900 Gondor -300 Lothlorien -100 HighElves Eowyn (Princess) TAKEN -1000 Rohan -900 Gondor -300 Lothlorien -100 HighElves High Elves Cirdan (King) -1500 HighElves -1000 Lothlorien -1000 Dunedain -1000 Blue Mountains - must have a boat Glorfindel (Lord) -3000 High-Elves -1000 Lothlorien -800 Dunedain Of the North -800 Hobbits Lothlorien Galadriel (Lothlorien Queen) -1500 Lothlorien -900 Dunedain Of The North -900 Rohan -1000 High-Elves -1000 WoodLand Realm Celeborn (Lothlorien King) -1500 Lothlorien -900 Dunedain Of The North -900 Rohan -850 High-Elves -850 WoodLand Realm - Must have Galadriel Celebrian (Princess) -1000 High-elves -900 Northern Dunedain -1000 Lothlorien -850 Durins Folk -800 Hobbits Haldir (March Warden) -1000 Lothlorien -950 High Elves -600 Rohan -800 Dunedain of the North The Shire Frodo -400 Gondor -Hobbits 1000 -Dunedain Of The North 400 -HighElves 400 Sam -Hobbits 1000 -200 Gondor -Dunedain Of The North 400 -High Elves 400 Pippin -Hobbits 900 -Gondor 800 -Dunedain Of The North 400 -High Elves 400 Merry -Hobbits 900 -Rohan 800 -Dunedain Of The North 400 -High Elves 400 Bilbo -2000 Hobbits -1000 High Elves -Dunedain Of The North 300 -Durin's Folk 1000 - Must be richest player in the shire Gollum -Hobbit 1000 Arnor Aragorn (King) -2500 Dunedain of the North -2500 Gondor -1000 High Elves -750 Lothlorien -1000 Hobbits -800 Woodland Realm -800 Durin's folk Halbarad (Prince) -1500 Dunedain of the north -700 High Elves -600 Gondor Woodland Realm Thranduil (Woodland King) -2000 Wood-Land Realm -800 Dunedain of the north -900 Lothlorian -500 High-Elves Legolas (Prince) -1500 Wood-Land Realm -800 Rohan -900 Dunedain of the north -900 Gondor -900 Lothlorian -500 High-Elves Blue Mountains Thrain II (King) TAKEN -2000 Blue Mountains -1000 Durin's Folk -500 High Elves Erebor Thorin Oakenshield (King) -1500 durin’s folk -1000 Blue mountains -900 dale -700 Hobbits -Must be a dwarf veteran and have fought in a war Gimli (Prince) -1500 Durin’s folk -800 Woodland-Realm -700 Dale -600 Dunedain Of the north -300 Gondor -600 Hobbits -800 High-Elves Thorin's Company (Lords) -1000 Durin's Folk -700 Dale -1000 Blue Mountains -600 Hobbits Dale Bard (King) TAKEN -1500 Dale -1000 Durin's Folk -800Hobbits -1000 Woodland-Realm Bain (Prince) -1000 Dale -700 Durin's Folk -500Hobbits -200 Woodland-Realm Iron Hills (CUSTOM) Dain (King) - 1500 Durin's Folk - 1000 Dale Lake Town (CUSTOM) The Master (King) - 2000 Dale - 500 Durin's Folk The Kingdom of Arandor (CUSTOM) Anarion (King) TAKEN - Gondor 2000 - High Elves 1000 - Blue Mountains 500 Fangorn Treebeard (King) TAKEN -Fangorn 2000 -1000 Rohan -Shire 800 QuickBeam (Prince) -1500 Fangorn -700 Rohan -600 Hobbits Dorwinion Bladorthin The Second (King) -1500 Dorwinion -1000 Woodland Realm -900 Dale -900 Durin's Folk Mordor Sauron (King) TAKEN -2500 Mordor -2000 Angmar -1500 Near Harad -1500 Rhudel -1500 Moredain -1500 Half-Trolls -1500 dol guldur -1500 Gundabad Mouth Of Sauron (Prince) TAKEN -3000 Mordor The Black Hand (Prince) - 2000 Mordor Shagrat Captain of Uruks At Cirith Ungol (Lord) -1000 mordor Gorbag Captain Of Orcs at Cirith Ungol (Lord) -1000 Mordor Shelob ( Shadow Of War Version) (Lord) -1000 Mordor Angmar Witch-King (King) TAKEN -2500 Angmar -1500Mordor -1500 Dol Guldur -Must be made a Nazgul by Sauron Borgu (Prince) (Troll chieftain) - 1500 Angmar - 500 mordor - 500 Gundabad Gundabad Goblin King (King) TAKEN - Gundabad 2500 Azog The Defiler (Prince) -1750 Gundabad -500 Dol Guldor -Must kill a lore character player Bolg (Lord) -750 Gundabad -500 Dol Guldor Dol Guldur Khamul TAKEN 2000 dol guldur 1500 Mordor 1500 Angmar 1000 Gundabad 750 Near Harad 750 Rhudel Must be given Nazgûl by Sauron Bolehs (princess) (spider) - 1500 Dol Guldur - 750 mordor Harad (ALL COUNTRIES) The Red Serpent (King of Near Harad) - 2000 Near Harad - 1000 Mordor Captain Greyjoy (King of Umbar and Corsair's Coast) TAKEN - 2000 Near Harad - 1000 Mordor Captain Crusty Lizard (Prince of Umbar and Corsair's Coast) - 1000 Near Harad - 750 Mordor Chief Ugbug (King of Half Trolls) - 2000 Half Troll - 750 Near Harad - 750 Mordor Dunland Wulf (King - 1500 Dunland - 1000 Isengard Isengard Saruman -2500 Isengard -500 Mordor -1000 Dunland Grima Wormtongue -1750 Isengard -1500 dunland Ugluk TAKEN - 1500 Isengard - 500 Dunland Neutral Good Gandalf -2000 Gondor -2000 Durin’s folk -2000 High-Elves -2000 Rohan -2000 Lothlorien -2000 Hobbits -1000 Woodland-Realm -1000 Blue-Mountains -1000 Dale -1000 Fangorn -1000 Dunedain of the north Morinehtar and Rómestámo (The Blue Wizards) -1750 Dorwinion -1000 Dale Radagast TAKEN -1000 Woodland realm -800 Hobbits -800 Fangorn -1000 Dale -800 Durin's Folk Neutral Evil Nazgul (only 7 available excluding the witchking and Khamul) 1500 Mordor 1500 Angmar 1500 dol guldur 750 Gundabad 750 Near Harad 750 Rhudel Selected By Sauron and must have server as minor wraith for some time Beornings -1500 dale -100 hobbit -500 durin's folk